onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/My fanfic:)
Chapter 1 Hope you like! It was the begining of September, the days were starting to get slightly shorter and the temperature was going down. To most people my age, 15, Septemebr means school and this was no different to me. Tomorrow was my first day back at school however things were going to be a little different this year ... My school is ST. Theresa's All Girls Catholic Boarding School however this year the boys school and the girls school were being linked into one, of course the name was changing to ST. Theresa's Catholic Boarding School, so for all of us this was going to be pretty exciting! I stepped out of the car, rolling along my large pink flowery suitcase in one hand and stroking my long blonde hair with the other. I said my goodbyes to my parents and started walking towards the school. I could see my reflection in the window of the building as I walked along. I was wearing my school uniform, my white shirt with my blue silver and black stripey tye, my baby blue cardy, my blue and White checked skirt, long White socks and my small black shoes. I looked smart If i do say so myself! My big blue eyes looked around at all the boys In our school looking all neat and smart in their uniform on the first day of term. It was then that I spotted him. I stopped dead still. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion. His brown windswept hair and his brown sparkly eyes. He was quite tall, the perfect height almost. He turned to smile at me and I smiled back. "Sian!" I heard someone calling as i slipped out of my little world an back into reality. I turned my head to see a tall girl with long black hair and big Hazel eyes running toward me! "Niamh" I smiled as we hugged! "How are you? How was your summer? How's the family?" I asked darting questions at her! "I'm fine the summer was amazing and my family are Great! How about you?" she smiled! "same old, same old!" I replied with a big grin on my face! Niamh was totally crazy, but she was an amamzing friend! We were roomates and had been since the first day of year 7! We kept chatting as we walked up to our room to find our other three friends, Justine and Rachel! They were in the room next door to we were! About an hour had passed and once we were all settled we all stumbled downstairs to get to assembly. I was feeling a little nervous as I was now he'd girl an ha to present the assembly with the new head boy. as I walked towards the hall I grew curiouser and curiouser to who this boy could be! I walked in, the mumbling an bumbling of people talking was in the air. I looked over to Maryanne. Maryanne ruled the school and she was glaring at me. I think she was annoyed as I got head girl and she didn't! I then looked over to the space I was supposed to be sitting and the head boy was already sitting there! I looked over with a surprised look on my face... It was him. The beautiful boy I saw before. I took a deep breath and slowly I walked towards the spot I was supposed to be sitting and I sat down. "Hi" the boy smiled and looked at me "Hi" I smiled back "Sian Roach, head girl" I introduced myself "Liam Payne, head boy!" Liam smiled … he had a beautiful smile. He put out his hand for me to shake, I took it and smiled "nice to meet you Liam" I said right before the head teacher walked in and we all stood up! It was just after assembly when me and Liam got called to stay behind. Mrs leroy started to talk to us "since you are both the head pupils I will need you to spend an hour after school whenever you can planning school events or discussing the types of trips yourselves and your fellow pupils want to go on. Is that ok?" she asked "thats fine" me and Liam said in unison. Miss Leroy left us "so is tomorrow after school ok?" I asked Liam "it's a date" he smiled before checking the time and going off to meet his 4 friends standing by the door. One question was going through my mind ... Did he really mean date? I smiled to myself and skipped back towards my dorm! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts